Tomato's Birthday Surprise
by GaelicQuill
Summary: Terrible at these summary things, but here I go! Future life fic where the happy couple is planning on just celebrating a normal birthday. But, the one with surprises reveals possibly the best birthday gift ever! Late entry for our very own Tomato Princess's birthday!
A little late to the party, but I DID start this on Maki's birthday...so I'm still counting it!

This is kind of a time jump to my earlier HonoMaki fluff short, so jump onboard and enjoy some more yuri fluffiness!

* * *

Today was a special day.

First and foremost, it was her wife's birthday, and even though she had been called in to the hospital for an emergency, she still planned on making it as special for her as she could.

She had gotten the message her wife was returning home almost thirty minutes ago and immediately set to work on dinner. It was a simple dish, centering around chicken, but it also included lots of tomatoes, her spouse's favorite.

With the meal sitting on the stove to stay warm, the excited ginger moved to prepare the table, making it as romantic as possible with lit candles and two roses in a nice vase. She even took extra time to set their plates, side-by-side, how they normally ate when together.

Once finished at the table, she followed her own mental list and moved to the living room. This was where she planned on giving her wife the gifts she had for her. She placed both on the small table in front of their couch, taking extra time for her hands to linger on the second, the small black box that held something very special within.

Smiling to herself as she held it, her thoughts warmed thinking of the significance of what lay inside.

 _It's been just over a month, and this just confirms my own speculations. I just hope I've kept it hidden from her well enough until now._

The door clicked open, signaling her arrival.

"Honoka, I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm home." Maki said into the house, her voice carried a bit of sadness and exhaustion, but Honoka was going to fix all that.

Honoka jumped at the voice and rushed to the door, excited to get the night started.

Maki was nearly out of her shoes as a familiar orange blur rushed her. Arms entrapped her, and an excited face looked up at her, smiling widely with stars in her baby blue eyes. She fell in love all over again.

"Welcome home Honey. Don't be sorry, an emergency is an emergency, but…Happy Birthday Maki!"

 _God I love her._

Of course her wife wouldn't let her forget her own birthday.

Maki's own expression softened as she lowered her head slowly to place a gentle kiss on the ginger's sweet lips,"Thank you Honoka."

A glorious scent invaded the read head's nose and caused the embracing woman to smile wider upon the realization. Lavender met blue,"Did you cook dinner, for me?"

Honoka nodded furiously in response, and Maki could not help but grin at her antics,"Yes. It's a grilled chicken dish with lots of tomatoes for you." she stated with excitement.

Without another word, Honoka grasped her wife's hands and pulled her to the dining room table, getting her seated before rushing to prepare their plates. Once she returned and served the dish, she took her place beside Maki and began the meal.

Conversation was relatively light during dinner. Honoka, knowing how stressed Maki could get being called in for an emergency like she did today, decided to keep her mind distracted and happy. She did appreciate how every bite her wife took made her smile. She knew her cooking skills had improved since becoming a stay at home wife, but she always enjoyed the look Maki made with each bite.

Dinner ended after several minutes and Honoka forbid her wife from rising to take care of the dishes, taking them to the kitchen herself. After they were taken care of, she returned and led Maki to the living room. It was gift time.

Maki sat with her wife on the couch and saw two small black boxes on the table before them. They were both similar in size and looked like jewelry boxes. She got excited and wondered what surprises awaited her inside…

…and what a surprise one of them was going to be.

Her eyes watched as Honoka grabbed the first and gently handed it to her. She took it gently.

She saw Honoka's gentle smile reassuring her as her hands moved to open the box. When she saw the slim platinum chain and the pendant upon it a small gasp escaped her mouth. She lifted it out and immediately loved it. The pendant was a small silver heart with Honoka's name's Kanji character within, setting a brilliant heart-shaped diamond to finish it all off.

"Honoka…" she managed to squeeze out after looking it over and looking at her beaming wife,"…it's beautiful. I love it."

The ginger felt a mix of excitement and pride at Maki's reaction and she said what she meant by the small token,"I'll be with you wherever you go, no matter where you are." she watched as her wife replaced the necklace in the box.

Maki put the first gift back onto the table and leaned over to give Honoka a gentle but loving kiss. They both still tasted of chicken and tomatoes.

Honoka's mind began to race as she steeled herself for the second gift. She grasped it and held it to herself for a moment, and her eyes remained on it as well as she spoke,"Maki, this is something special for the both of us."

Maki noticed the slight tone of hesitation in her wife's voice and saw how restless this was making Honoka. It couldn't possibly be anything bad though.

Honoka handed the box to her and she took it gently, fearing she'd break whatever lay within. She saw the ginger twiddle her now empty hands adding fuel to her own excitement.

She removed the lid, revealing a white stick. The object had a small window that had two lines visible within.

She took a moment to look it over before looking to her wife. She saw Honoka was bright…no, glowing. It took her mind a moment to process what she was seeing before she asked,"Ho-Honoka…what is…does this mean?" she couldn't bring herself to form a coherent sentence.

Honoka happily took the initiative,"It's a pregnancy test. I've been sick this past week and missed my period this month…so, our insemination was…successful. I'm pregnant. Happy birthday Maki." her blue eyes looked over Maki expectantly, her own smile was widening.

 _Pregnant…_

Her mind finally clicked with all the information. Her eyes widened and saw her beautiful wife before her…who was now going to be the mother of their child. How could she have forgotten about the procedure? It all made sense and settled in her mind and stomach with a rush of mixed emotions.

She moved to replace the test and box back on the table. Honoka was expecting a response similar to this so she went along for the ride.

Maki, finally recovered from the shock and spoke,"So this means, we're going to be…parents?"

Honoka excitedly nodded her answer and was immensely surprised when Maki jumped from her seat quickly sweeping her up and off her own feet.

Maki held her now pregnant wife tightly to herself and spun them around with Honoka holding onto her neck,"We're going to be parents! We're going to be parents!" she exclaimed joyfully over and over.

The pair giggled before Maki stopped spinning and placed her wife back on her feet.

Their eyes met and glimmered into each other. Maki could never stop falling in love with Honoka over and over, and this was no exception.

"Honoka, you've just succeeded in making this the best birthday I've ever had. I love you so much and taking this step with you is…it feels amazing."

Honoka couldn't hold her happiness any longer as she stood on her toes and pulled herself up to kiss her wife deeply, putting quite a bit of pent up emotions into it.

They both separated from one another and pressed their foreheads together. Their breathing was heavy and the thoughts between them were that of pure bliss.

The ginger haired mother-to-be broke the silence,"I love you so much Maki and I'm so happy to be doing this with you." they were sharing tears of joy in the continued embrace.

Maki's mind raced with every possible thought she could associated with being an expectant parent: _We have people to tell, supplies to gather…we gotta get the room ready!_

Honoka must have been a mind reader because she snapped her wife from her thoughts by gently running her fingers through the crimson hair she loved so much,"We got this Maki, we have plenty of time, and we're doing it together."

Maki answered with a loving smile, enjoying the closeness they were sharing.

It didn't last long.

Honoka suddenly looked sick,"Honoka, are you-" she couldn't even finish her own question.

Her wife quickly broke away and ran to the downstairs bathroom, Maki following close behind. The toilet was thankfully open as the ginger quickly kneeled before it and proceeded to puke her guts out.

The tears of joy quickly turned to pain as the bile came in waves as Maki moved behind her, taking her loose hair in one hand and beginning to rub her back with the other. The red head couldn't help but keep smiling at the sight before her.

Honoka attempted to turn to her comforting wife and speak between labored breaths,"S...Sorry Maki..." was all she could get out before the remainder of her dinner came up as well, adding to the sloshing mess within the bowl.

Maki shook her head as she continued attempting to relieve her sick wife, her smile never faltering in the slightest,"It's okay baby, it's just part of the process."

* * *

Well, there it is. I have always wanted to do a "Beginning a family" fic, and finally got around to doing so.

Feel free to leave your reviews after reading and let me know what you think.

Well, as always, with best regards!

µ'sic Forever!

~Cear


End file.
